Best Season Ever
by Starr Stealer
Summary: It was the 1st year that any Professional sport went coed. Baseball was the 1st sport to act on this profitable means of attraction. Will it be successful inside and out?
1. Kaoru\'s Prologue

Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, for if I did I wouldn't be writing this since I'd have a lot more money than my current $165. On with the fic!

* * *

Kaoru's Prologue

The years of 2005-07 would be ones to remember. It was the time when baseball finally made co-ed leagues in the Major League of baseball. Now I personally was in the league at the start so that my family quite frankly wouldn't… Um, ah. Well if I were to tell you that it would ruin the whole point of that part of the first season.

The scouts were looking for babes who could hit the ball and when they ran their boobs looked like they would come out of their uniforms. Or they were extremely skinny and looked like super models. I was surprised that they told me that… There I go again almost saying something that I shouldn't.

Kenshin Himura was the greatest baseball player in the U.S. He was rich, good looking, and was all talent. He was chauvinistic, egotistical, and pigheaded just like most men who think with their money on their brains. Except he was a philanthropist, a rich person or a person with money who gave away their money in large sums to charities and relief funds that gives them no benefits at all, so I guess that he doesn't exactly fall under that category.

When it started out it was just about the money and an innocent game of baseball that evolved into so much more. I really didn't know whatI was getting myself into.


	2. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, for if I did I wouldn't be writing this since I'd have a lot more money than I do now. On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter One: Kenshin's Horrible Morning 

Kenshin Himura rolled out of bed and headed to his luxurious bathroom in his hotel suite completely focused on the fact that today was the start of spring training. He completely forgot that the night before he had gone on a drunken rage because of the one thing that would ruin his whole career. Women would be coming to train and play with them, the big boys of the sport.

When Kenshin stepped into the bathroom he slipped on an empty beer bottle and fell back and hit his head on the door he was closing behind him. 'Ouch!' He thought. He tried to remember why he had brought and left a beer bottle in his bathroom. He shrugged it off and stripped off his boxers to step into the shower. He hadn't bothered with checking to see if the water temperature was right. So, when he stepped in it was burning hot since the showers had already been running a lot so it was all heated.

He gave a small shriek of surprise that was uncharacteristic of him. He turned the cool water on and quickly finished up when his best friend stepped into his suite. Kenshin looked at his feet and watched the water drip and run off of his body as he dried off. He frowned when he saw that red was running down his body. He finished drying off and slipped on a fresh pair of boxers. He stepped out of the bathroom a towel around his shoulders to greet his friend.

"Holy shit Kenshin! You look like you've been through a slicer what the hell happened last night? I mean I don't wanna play with the ladies either put I'd rather keep my job!" Sanosuke Sagara said to his friend.

"Sano what shit are you talkin' 'bout now and why are you yellin'?" Kenshin asked as he winced hearing how loud his voice sounded.

"Yo! Kenshin buddy! Don't you remember that we have ladies transferin' from softball to play with us and I am not yellin', you must have a hangover. Here lemme get you some aspirin and water," Sanosuke said as he headed into the bathroom. Kenshin went over to his dresser and pulled some khaki cargo pants on as well as a navy blue polo shirt.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes Sano."

"Why is there blood in your bathroom?" Sano asked very carefully. Kenshin pondered on that for a moment. He could remember figments of what happened from the previous night but not everything.

"I dunno Sano. I guess I have selective amnesia. All I remember is going out to club after that meeting, which I don't have the foggiest clue about what happened there, and getting a round of drinks for some lady friends of mine. Then I forget what happened."

"Oh well, you may want to know that there is blood trailing from the bathroom to you."

"Well, I did slip on a beer bottle going into the bath-. ORO!"

"What is it now Kenshin?"

"I forgot to make my bed and iron my dress shirts." Sano tripped and fell over onto the couch.

"Kenshin just grab your bag and let's go!" Sano grumbled.

"After I finish making my bed."

"Kenshin," Sano got a grunt for an answer. "You do know that we are already late to our 1st training practice." The 'poor' guy dropped what he was doing and ran to grab his bag and proceeded to drag Sano to the steps of the hotel. He dragged Sano down all 23 flights of stairs and into the garage where Kenshin impatiently waited for the valet to bring the car. Behind Kenshin Sano was looking at his watch and laughing quietly to himself as he realized, again, just how easy it was to trick the All-star.

When the car finally got to them, a 2004 red Ferrari 360 Modena Spider, they jumped in and sped off to go to the training field. Sanosuke had a silly grin on his face since he knew that Kenshin obviously doesn't remember how mad he had gotten at the last night when they were told the news that the girls would be playing with them at least for this season. He also hadn't really been listening when Sano had told Kenshin about the news so Kenshin was going to be in a shock from hearing the news again.

When they arrived they saw Megumi Takani, the dugout doctor, entering the field with some of the women from the meeting whom were going to play on the Cardinals team with them. Kenshin drove past not paying any attention to the women and headed into the player's parking lot. Kenshin ran around to the back as soon as he stopped the car and grabbed his stuff and jogged into the building. As he rounded the corner he ran into a young woman with long black hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. She had been surprised so she started falling backwards until Kenshin caught her.

"I'm sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going."

"It's alright Mr. Himura, neither was I."

"How do you know my name? Miss…."

"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya. A: how could I not know the star player on my favorite team and B: I am playing with you for the season." When he gave her an incredulous look she continued. "You know, 5 girls from anywhere are joining each Major League team for this season at least."

"Oh, so that's what that was all about. Why exactly are you playing on this team exactly?" He said warningly

"It is my favorite and if you mean why I am playing it is because I need the money and because I was dared to do it with my friend Erica. Also it is so rich ball players like you who can roll around in cash can make that pool 2 feet deeper."

"Little girls like you don't belong in this stadium."

"Well excuse me, but this little girl is going to be the starting second baseman and you had better get used to it. Besides shorty, I'm like an inch and a half shorter than you!"

"Well what the fuck does that mean I'd better get used to it? And I am not short just vertically challenged." Kaoru mumbled something under her breath. "What was that? I couldn't hear through that lisp of yours."

"I said and horizontally challenged and I don't have a God damn lisp Minute Man."(Minute as in small!) Kenshin saw another girl come up from behind Kaoru who had short layered hair at her chin and dark green eyes. Kenshin almost started at this new girl when he recognized who it was and let her come up behind Kaoru. The girl jumped up on Kaoru's back and Kaoru shrieked and tried to get her off of her back.

"Hurry up and get changed Kenshin!" The girl yelled at him. He nodded and took off to the locker room. As he got there a few of his male team mates poked their heads out to see what the shrieking was about. A few shook their heads and chuckled at the pace that Kenshin was using to get into the locker room.

"Guys, this is going to be a long season," Kenshin said as he eyed the curtained off area of the locker room where the girls were supposed to change.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or any of its characters. If I did I'd be rich and live in Beverly Hills instead of Missouri.

* * *

Chapter 2: 1st Training Session

"Erica! Why did you have to jump on me and embarrass me in front of Kenshin?" Kaoru huffed indignantly.

"Kenshin is an old friend of mine! We go way, way back to middle school! He saw me anyway. I think that you are just angry 'cause I cut your time talking to him short," Erica said as they entered the dugout. Megumi was yelling at Sanosuke about something. Erica and Kaoru sauntered over to Megumi since Erica needed some tape. "Pardon me, Megumi I need tape for my ankle and that thingy for my nose so it won't get broken again."

"Oh of course J. I'll get that for you right now. Please sit on the bench and take your shoe off so I can wrap your ankle," Megumi requested. She brought over her medical kit and took out some tape and a strip to put over her nose. While Megumi taped her foot Erica peeled the strip off the sticky part and placed the strip on the bridge of her nose. She felt the wire in the strip to make sure it was on the right parts. "All done J. Put your shoe back on and warm up with Kaoru."

Erica quickly pulled her sock and shoe on and laced it up nice and tight. When she finished she gave it a nice whack and grabbed a ball and Kaoru and ran onto the field. Kaoru and Erica quickly went through some stretches before warming up by throwing the ball to each other by flicking their forearms to get it to each other kneeling on their throwing leg. After that they backed up to 20 feet apart from each other and start throwing again.

After about five throws each they backed up about five feet. Eventually they stopped around 150 feet Erica at home and Kaoru out in left field. Kaoru jogged in when she threw her last throw and went up to Erica and threw her arm around her. They together went to the dugout and sat on the bench. They hadn't noticed that the men who were there were speechless and gapping at the pair. Because while they have well defined arm muscles they were relatively short Erica at 5 foot 6 inches and Kaoru at 5 foot 3 inches looked as if they couldn't even throw the ball from the mound to home. Erica noticed that they were being looked at while she putting her shin guards on.

"What you've never seen a female catcher before or a female second baseman? Geez get your asses warmed up before the coach gets out here. It isn't too late to be cut still ya know!" Erica said with strength. The men looked at her with mild surprise on their faces and ran onto the field so that they too could warm up.

The Head Coach, Tony Spanks, came out into the dugout. He looked around at the people in the dugout and spat at a man who was tying up his shoe. The man quickly tied up his shoe and ran onto the field with his glove. Sanosuke and Kenshin came out as Erica was strapping her shin guards on. Sanosuke looked at her and asked Kenshin a question in a low voice so that Kaoru and Erica couldn't hear.

"I thought that you said that Erica can't play any sports anymore. So why is she strapping on catchers gear?" Kenshin sighed.

"She wasn't supposed to, but a good friend of hers specializes on knees and the bones and stuff fixed it so she was out for 2 ½ years. But now she is the starting catcher according to the coach."

"You said that you hadn't kept in contact with her. I thought that you two couldn't be just friends." Sanosuke said as they walked onto the field.

"I have been since I found out that she was a huge victim of the 'Incident'," Kenshin said as he got down on one knee and flicked the ball to Sanosuke.

"Oh," Sanosuke said weakly. "Poor girl. Do you know who she lost?"

"Everyone but 'our' group that she loved she lost. So not us two, Misao, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Enishi. Speaking of which, she recently called me about Enishi. He is trying to con her into dating him by showing her our pictures from Middle and High School."

"That rat!"

"My thoughts exactly Sanosuke, now come on warm-ups are over." They jogged over to the coach who was talking to the 5 girls who would be on the team. They had already for sure tried out and made the team. Erica walked over to Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"Coach already knows who he's going to cut but is going to be a dick-wad over it and keep those players in suspense. Why he told me, I don't know. And don't ask me to tell you who cause I'll get suspended-."

"Yeah, yeah! We know that you haven't ever been suspended for anything so you don't want to start now."

"You guys know me all to well. As much as I love Florida I'd rather be in St. Charles. You know my favorite saying, 'We are home Toto! Oh! There's-.'"

"'No place like home!' Alright Erica they are some old friends of yours right? So why do you persist on saying old fashioned stuff like that!" Kaoru broke in standing in between Sanosuke and her.

"Geez, Kao! You still aren't miffed at my breaking up your argument with your favorite player whom you couldn't stop talking about on the plane while I was trying to sleep now are you? Well it's not my fault that I have a sympathetic soul and if Kenny had gotten annoyed with you he would have just said so and left leaving you all heart broken and everything. So listen up girl! This is a good friend of mine who I happen to know very well and you will not annoy him when you first meet him for real got it! The only one who got away with that is Misao but, you know her; cute, talkative little thing that she is."

As Erica had been giving the speech to Kaoru, the boys had slipped off to their positions for practice Sano the first baseman for today and Kenshin shortstop. Sanosuke also plays third base and outfield and Kenshin also plays center field. Several of the men were waiting for the coach to come out of the dugout to start practice. Kenshin and Sano shook their heads. They knew that he wouldn't come out until Kaoru and Erica went to their positions.

"Hey! Johnny!" Kenshin yelled. Erica turned around at her familiar nickname. Kenshin raised his hand to his mouth and yelled again, "Get to your positions!"

Kaoru and Erica looked at each other and shared a giggle and booked it to their spots. The coach finally moseyed his way up to the mound and looked around at the players on the field. He made that one sound that guys make before they spit and well, spat, before he started talking.

"Well now that the pansies have finished their gossipin', I will now be whippin' all of you boys, and girls inta hardcore women and men. Now hop to it pansies." And that meant, basically, let the 'festivities' begin. They all scrambled to their positions. Pitchers going to the bullpen, the two other (male) catchers behind home, and the base men and outfielders in their preferred spots. The two other catchers tossed a ball between them since Erica was taking the balls that were being thrown in.

The main hitting coach was hitting the balls out to third, then short, and so on until everyone had gone through with the ground balls. The next thing to do was to catch pop-ups and through them home to 'tag' the runner out. The last one was hit straight up to Erica who loudly yelled that she had it but she ran to far forward and ended up doing a backbend when she caught it. She slowly lowered herself to the ground so that she wouldn't hurt her wrist. When she stood up and dusted herself off she noticed that the diamond was eerily silent. She looked up and saw that most of their faces were ones of shock, except for Kaoru and Kenshin who looked like they could care less since they knew her. She chuckled to herself.

"Haven't you men ever seen a 'A League of Their Own'? Man you guys don't know what you are missing!" the few who had seen it started chuckling and returned to practice which continued on until lunch.

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I just want to let you know that if you have any questions regarding the technical terms that I may use in this story please ask me instead of going to someone who may not understand what I mean. I myself play softball so I know the rules and plays and terms. I really thought that this was a great idea for a story. I want all-out honesty from my reviewers so don't hesitate to be brutally honest. Thanks.

To my reviewers:

lily-petal – thanks so much for the comments and for being my first reviewer!

Doctor Kiba – thanks for the comment!

Lella/Missi – thanks for reviewing my good friend.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin… That's final.

* * *

Chapter 3: Boredom 

Kaoru sat in the couch in her suite bored to death because practice had been postponed for the last few days due to the never ending rainstorm. I mean there is only so much you can do with 50 dollars in your pocket, no cable, or game systems. Even her best friend had something to do so she couldn't do anything with her. Kaoru got up and went to her kitchen.

"I am going to bake some cookies!" She declared to the oven. "And you aren't going to burn them now are you? That's what I thought." Kaoru gathered up what ingredients she had and set to work when she realized that she didn't have any chocolate chips or sugar. She sighed and grabbed her purse and put her wallet in her back pocket. Kaoru opened the door and turned right to get to the elevators. She pushed the down button and waited for the elevator to come up to her floor. She heard some footsteps behind her but didn't move.

"You know Missy it is easier to get down by using the stairs," a man's voice said from behind her. She turned and looked back and saw Sanosuke standing there.

"You think that I care Mr. Sagara. Besides I was bored and today is going to be a long day so why not wait for the elevator? It isn't like I am in a rush ya know." Was her reply to his comment.

"Call me by my first name Missy. So what are you going out in this weather for?"

"Sugar and chocolate chips."

"You are going out for baking supplies?" She shrugged.

"I don't have anything else to do besides cook so I figured why not? Besides cookies are the one thing that I don't burn! I am going to miss bunking with Erica." Kaoru and Sano sighed, just thinking about her cooking made their mouths water.

The elevator announced its arrival with a 'Ding' and disturbed their thoughts. They went into the elevator and Sano pushed the down button. Sano glanced at Kaoru and thought for a moment.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Sanosuke."

"How did you meet Erica?"

"She came to my family's aid during the 2002 incident. She also was singing at a bar and grill near our apartment that we went to. We sort of knew each other from that but from what I have heard she helped us during that even though she lost her family."

"It seems like no one was unaffected by that."

"So it would seem."

"So why is it you're playing baseball again?"

"I love the sport and I was dared to do it with Erica or else suffer the consequences." She said making her voice drop to make it spooky.

"That is one odd reason to."

"Did I mention that the Cardinals are my favorite team in the first place so when we heard there were some spots on it for us we jumped on the opportunity?"

The elevator stopped on the first floor and the door opened. They said their parting words and went to where they were going. Kaoru opened her umbrella before stepping into the humid wall that was a rainy Florida afternoon. She walked quickly down the road to a grocery store. As soon as she got there she took her umbrella down and headed straight towards the sugar section to pick up a bag of sugar. Then she proceeded on to the topping section to pick up the chocolate chips but as she rounded the corner she ran into someone. The man caught her before she hit the floor. Kaoru's eyes were shut tight until the man spoke.

"I believe that I am having déjà vu!" The man righted her and she opened her eyes.

"I believe so too Mr. Himura."

"Please just call me Kenshin. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for snapping at you before the first session. I had a massive hangover and didn't get to finish my chor-, um, morning activities that I do to straighten up my home."

"Since when does that make men irritable? But you having a hangover isn't an excuse, since it is your fault that you had one in the first place. But it's alright; Jonni woke me up early that morning with breakfast so my sleep was cut short so I too was irritable and grouchy. But I am getting the feeling that you're just saying this because you figure that if we are going to survive this season you have to make peace with me correct." Kenshin looked down sort of sheepishly and looked up at her.

"That among the fact that we're playing side-by-side positions we have to get along sometimes just for the game, Miss Kaoru."

"So this is for the sake of the game just so that you can add more wins to your resume?" She brushed past him and grabbed some M'n'Ms as well as chocolate chips and went to the counter. He followed her to the checkout counter to check out since he was going to do that any way. His eyes were narrowed as they watched her pickup the bag and exit the store into the storm. He smiled at the clerk and paid for the groceries.

Kaoru had just gotten back into the elevator and was drenched because she had lost her umbrella. The elevator arrived at her floor and opened the doors so she could get out. She walked out of the doors and to her room. Took out her keys and unlocked it. Kaoru walked to her kitchen area/ dining room and set her bag down on the counter. Kaoru walked back to her door and locked it before grabbing dry clothes and slipping her apron on to cook.

She made up three batches worth of cookie dough and spooned out dough balls to put on the cookie sheet. She put the sheet in the oven set for 300F and set the timer for ten minutes so that she could check on them so they wouldn't burn. The first batch turned out alright just a bit overdone but not badly. Kaoru put the second batch in but forgot to set the timer. She took out her laptop and set to work on her email list that had grown recently due to her neglecting them.

Someone knocked on her door about 20 minutes later and Kaoru got up to check on the cookies before going to her answer her door. She opened the door to see Kenshin standing there. She started to close the door before he put a hand on the door to stop her from closing it.

"Now don't be rude Kamiya," Kenshin said as he took in her appearance. Her hair falling out of a messy bun, flour on her face, a pair of black cheerleader's shorts and a tight racer back cami. "I'll only take a moment of your time."

"Well hurry up Himura! I don't have all day nor do you want to waste all yours!" Kaoru snapped at him.

"Well, snapdragon, I want to know why you are being a stuck up little brat whenever we happen to meet up someplace and to others, like Sano, you aren't? I want to know if I did something to rile you up so much."

"Yeah, you did do something Himura! You proved to be exactly as I figured you would. A snob who uses what blessings he has received and using it to your advantage. Now I would appreciate it if you would just get lost until our next practice." She made a move to close the door but Kenshin's hand shot out to stop her. His head was down, bangs hanging over his eyes. She could see his shoulders shaking and could hear his barely contained laughter.

"Well if it so funny to you then just leave," she ground out.

"I am laughing a cause you don't know me except for what has been publicized about me and what Erica has told you. And b, because what ever you are cooking is burning." Kaoru turned around and sure enough there was some smoke coming out of the kitchen.

She gave him a cold glance that said, "stay away or else" and ran into the kitchen leaving Kenshin at the door and a view of her retreating figure. Kenshin chuckled and went into her rooms, closed the door, and helped her finish her baking.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hey everyone! I just want to let you know that if you have any questions regarding the technical terms that I may use in this story please ask me instead of going to someone who may not understand what I mean. I hope that I put in more about the others in for all of those wondering why there wasn't a bunch on them. I want all-out honesty from my reviewers so don't hesitate to be brutally honest. I am VERY sorry about how long it took for me to finish this but it is finally done so Enjoy! Thanks.

Erica goes by many names if you haven't noticed so here they all are:

Erica, J, Jonni, and later on I'll introduce more but these are all you'll need to know.

To my reviewers:

KissKenshin7- I know that I focused on Erica a lot but she is going to be an important factor in this story. I hope that I put enough about others in here.


	5. Chapter 4

Just the standard ol' disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter Four: Caught in the Rush

Kenshin lay back on his pillows thinking about his afternoon he had spent helping Kaoru cook. He recalled her earlier, biting words from the grocery store. '_But you having a hangover is no excuse… you have to make peace with me- sake of the game… add more wins to your resume?'_

He sighed. It seemed that he had somehow gotten on her bad side. She had been somewhat grateful for his advice on cooking. Kenshin frowned as her remarks ran through his head. _'I don't have all day nor do you want to waste all yours! –proved to be exactly as I figured you'd be! - snob who uses his blessings- and using it to you advantage.-just get lost!'_

Kenshin cringed as he crossed his arms beneath his head. 'Her cooking was atrocious but she didn't say anything about me helping her. Not to mention she didn't even bother to put something more decent on than Daisy Dukes and a cami that exposed her midriff.' He shook his head trying to clear his mind of Kaoru.

'No, I'd rather be thinking of when Tom-.'He stopped his trail of thoughts right there. "I just want to think of what's ahead," he spoke aloud. "Why must human beings constantly be plagued by memories and dreams of what will never be?"HegrumbledKenshin rolled onto his side and stared at the ceiling, his mind infested by memories, until he fell asleep.

Kaoru woke up to a pounding on her door. She opened one sleepy eye to look at her watch not reacting to the time it read. She pulled on the flannel pajama top over her gray silk cami and opened the bedroom door. She looked around the suite's living room as she made her way to the door. She opened it to see Kenshin there. Kaoru squinted and furrowed her eyes at him.

"Himura what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked stifling a yawn. Kenshin merely raised a brow.

"Erica called saying that you weren't down at the park yet and asked me to play parent to see if you had woken up yet. You are aware that we have to be at batting practice in half an hour for our first preseason game today."

"Wait did you say that we have batting practice in 30 minutes?" Kaoru glanced at her watch this time whirling around racing to her bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Then she ran to her room put fresh under garments on and slipped her sliders on, then her jean shorts. Her shirt consisted of a red skin tight racer back cami with a bra built in.

Kenshin watched in amusement as Kaoru raced around with a granola bar in her mouth as she stuffed her cleats into her duffel bag. She shooed him out of the doorway and closed and locked the door behind them. Kaoru turned in the opposite direction as the elevator and opened the door to the stairs. She raced down the 20 levels to the foyer but was pulled back from going to the curb to hail a taxi by Kenshin.

"C'mon, let's take my bike it'll be faster," he suggested. She glared but nodded at him since her mouth was still full. He dragged her out to the parking garage and hopped onto his bike. Kaoru grabbed a helmet from him and fixed her bag so it was situated on her back. As soon as she had hopped on and was holding onto his waist, he revved up and peeled out of the parking garage. Kaoru squealed and tightened her grip on his waist as he tore around corners as they headed to the field.

"Come on Miss Kaoru don't be such a baby!" Kenshin yelled over his shoulder at the frightened girl. Kaoru loosened her grip and moved her head up from its position on his back to near his ear so that he could hear what she said.

"The last time I rode on a motorcycle we got into an accident the killed my friend so excuse me for not wanting to repeat that!" She yelled into his ear as her grip loosened a fraction only to tighten again as they took a sharp turn into the player's parking lot. Kenshin spun into a spot at the curb almost throwing Kaoru off. Kenshin took off his helmet and glanced down at the arms encasing his abdomen.

"I apologize for the parking Miss Kaoru, but it was necessary so that we could get dressed and head to warm-ups." He put one of his calloused over her petite ones and gently pried her arms from around him. He climbed off the bike and took her helmet off too. "Kaoru," he said softly. "We need to get to warm-ups."

Kaoru turned her head to him and made eye contact with him. She broke the contact andturned her head away from him. Kenshin heard footsteps that came with clacks. He turned his head towards the sound and saw Erica walking towards them. She took one look at Kaoru then turned her gaze to Kenshin. She shook her head before taping Kaoru's cheek with an open palm.

"Kaoru, earth to Kaoru!" She said softly. Kaoru's gaze snapped up to Erica's face. "You okay?" Kaoru nodded shakily before taking her helmet off and lightly gave it to Kenshin. Erica helped Kaoru up and Kenshin Followed after them to the locker room. Erica was talking softly to Kaoru so Kenshin only caught snags of the conversation they were having. Erica turned to Kenshin after closing the curtains.

"Next time don't do the stunts Kenshin," she said quietly. Kenshin pulled off his shirt before speaking.

"Why? What is she so terrified of?" Erica pulled out her personalized catchers gear and strapped the shin guards on.

"It isn't so much as terrified but haunted."

"Of what," he asked

"Personal things Kenshin, personal things."

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry all of you whom have been wondering when I was going to post. Well school has been hectic especially since I made the Volleyball team. I had most of this done but I went on vacation. Since the next chapter is going to go a little more smoothly it should be out soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinions are important to me. If the story sucks then just say so. I don't mind so much as others would but please tell me why it sucks so I could make it better.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin. If I did then why would I be writing this?

* * *

Chapter 5: Play Ball!

Kaoru finished dressing and went out of the locker rooms to the hallway that led to the fields. When she got to the dugout she turned and grabbed her bat and jacket. It was rather chilly that day. She made her way to the cage that was set up and saw that Carmen was batting. She was just warming up just in case they needed a pinch hitter. Kaoru got in line next to Erica and adjusted her batting gloves on her hands.

"You ready Kaoru?" Erica asked.

"As ready as I can be Erica." The tall read head in front of them turned around to talk with them.

"Hey Missi," Kaoru said. "How are you today?"

"Tired. This right fielder wants nothing more than to go back to bed."

"So are you playing this game?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, and I am happy about it to. Now there are going to be three girls on the field. That is something that I know that the guys don't like." The girls smiled and Missi went off to her turn at bat.

"Kaoru, I believe that this is going to be a long season."

* * *

'_..and the Home of the Brave?'_ The small crowd roared at Storm Stadium as Missi and Erica stepped of off the field to rejoin their teammates. They received high fives for their performance from the guys and other girls. Erica put her gear on and headed out to the field with Daniel Flynn; one of the best pitchers on the team. She handed him the warm ball.

"So, J, are you nervous?"

"Not at all Dan, not at all. I mean what is there to be nervous about?"

"I dunno. On my first game here I was so nervous that I almost puked."

"Ok! Way too much info there Dan."

"What ever Erica. Just do the normal warm up."

"Ok. Just make sure to stay loose and warm. As soon as your arm feels tight stop."

"Yes mom."

"And a very hot mom at that!" She yelled back as she went behind home plate and squatted down as he pitched. Mean while Kaoru was talking with Kenshin as they took some thrown ground balls.

"So is this the first game that you played co-ed?"

"Not at all Himura, when I was little I always played with the boys. Might I add that I was better that all of the other boys?" She asked.

"Sure, but then again you all were just little maybe they are much better than you now."

"No way are they better than me Himura! They all are wimpy business men whom I stole lunch money from in school. Well would have if I was a bully. But nah, I was the one to stand up for them." Kenshin raised an eyebrow at that. "Now if you don't mind Himura, I am trying to focus here so it would be appreciated if you just left me alone." Kenshin smiled as he watched her field a ground ball flawlessly and throw it back, throwing her body into the throw. He would never admit it but she had a very hard throw that was very accurate. Kenshin chuckled as he threw his ball back to first. He glanced over at Kaoru, who was concentrating, almost glaring at the ball. She was completely focused on the ball even though it wasn't her turn.

The umpire called everyone to go to their spots as the first batter from the Padres came up to bat. Kenshin ran over to second and caught a practice through from Erica. He caught it right in front of him in the perfect spot and pretended to swipe the ball at a runner. He then tossed it to Daniel. Kenshin squatted and touched the ground with his fingers and glove before straightening and readied himself for the first pitch.

They managed to get all three batters out and were up to bat for the first time. The order read; Kenshin, Kaoru, Rick Edwards (Left fielder), Sano (Playing first), Steven Shep (Third baseman), Missi Stonewall (Right fielder), Erica, and Lastly Daniel. Kenshin stepped onto the field, bat in hands and helmet on with Kaoru right behind him.

"Oi, Miss Kamiya."

"What pigheaded redhead?"

"What out for this guy's curveball."

"Why is it nasty?"

"Well, yeah and it is wicked too. As fast as his fast ball too."

"Was that it?" She asked pointing out a pitch. When Kenshin nodded she shook her head. "That has nothing on it compared to Erica's sidewinder."

"What pitch?"

"Sidewinder, it goes really fast and is hard to see. They curve too and they hurt a lot if you get hit by one. It is just as bad for the catcher who gets to catch it."

"I guess seeing is believing then."

"You bet. Now get going and no striking out!"

"Not a problem Miss Kamiya." Kenshin went over to the right hander's batter's box and took his stance. He let the first pitch go by as a ball and hit the next one over the second fielder's head for a single. Kaoru got up to bat and some catcalls were heard from the fans but were soon hushed when she hit a ball foul and a guy caught it and fell over from the force of the impact.

Kaoru smiled before looking at the coach. A squeeze bunt was the signal. She nodded and laid out a flawless bunt. Both she and Kenshin made it to their bases. Kaoru gave the first base coach a guard that had been under her shirt to protect her side. They took their lead offs and watched as Rick struck out by a mile. Kaoru shook her head as Sano strutted to the plate giving Kaoru a wink. The coach whispered into her ear that it was either a sac bunt or sac pop fly. What it ended up being was a neither. It was a hit that went off the back stop and wall. Kaoru made it to third and Kenshin made it to home.

Sanosuke had stayed at first. Steven made a pop fly out to left field but Kaoru made it to home with a lot of breathing space. Missi then struck out effectively ending the inning. The game went on and on for a few hours, nothing exciting happening until Kaoru made a dazzling catch and threw it to first in midair in a stunt that was seemingly impossible, but somehow she managed it. She landed on her stomach knocking the air from her. She got up and made her way to her position. Sano yelled and asked if she was alright. She nodded and adjusted her visor under her ponytail. She took a deep breath and stood up straight and answered the umpire's inquiries with a nod of her head that she was fine to continue.

Kenshin was impressed that she got up immediately after her fall; something that from the looks of it would have been difficult for him to do right away. She watched as Tony took that time to get a new pitcher in. Daniel was getting tired and was allowing more hits since it was the eighth inning.

The rest of the game was uneventful except that the Padres got one run and they gained three more. They won the game five to one. Erica and Kaoru ran up and met by the mound and hugged each other. They were joined by Missi, Veronique, and Rachel. They all talked as they walked into the dugout after the men. They followed the men to the locker room and patiently waited, well sort of, as the guys had quick showers.

The guys who had been around for a while congratulated the three women who had played along with the rookie, Steven Shep, for a first game well played. After Erica got done with her shower she had quickly gotten dressed and left leaving Kaoru to get a ride with Kenshin again. They took their time getting dressed and stuffed their things in the laundry with the rest of the team's uniforms. After threatening Kenshin with dismemberment if he drove like he did last time they rode to their temporary homes. They rode up the elevator together. Kaoru got off at her level leaving Kenshin alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

Author's note:

So what did ya think? Was the segment on the game boring or not in detail enough? I want your honest opinions people. I will take your criticism open- armed. Please just go ahead and say what you think.

I must apologize for how long this took me but my computer crashed and it took this chapter with it! It was frustrating. However, with my typing classes going on I should be able to get my chapters done faster. Thank you to those who have been reviewing. It is much appreciated.

Starr Stealer


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin… Nor do I do the silly stuff…. I'll leave that for you to figure out on your own.

Chapter 6: A Bet between Friends

Kaoru woke up to a pounding on her door once again. She heard a voice yelling at her to get up and get going. Kaoru glanced at the clock and groaned as it read 10:34. She curled up in a ball yelling that she was tired and to go away. The bedroom door opened and the bed bounced as a small figure jumped onto the bed.

"Aunty Kaoru! Wake up Aunty Kaoru! Momma made your favorite! Aren't you ever going to get up?" The small boy said. Kaoru blinked owlishly at the kid on her bed.

"She made sausage and bacon and chocolate chip pancakes?" When the boy nodded she jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find Erica making some more batter for pancakes. She walked up behind her fully intending to scare her but…

"Stop right there Kaoru. You can thank the munchkin for me being able to hear you. He has learned nearly ever trick in the book on that now. And stay away from the sausage and bacon they are too hot to eat as of now so go and take a shower!" Kaoru snatched her hand back away from the pan holding the bacon guiltily and she slunk out of the room to take the suggested shower. The little boy walked up behind his mother and hugged her leg. Erica smiled down at the boy and patted his head before returning to her task of finishing breakfast for Kaoru. The boy who was not at all small like some 3 year olds could be let go of his mother's leg and trotted over to the table and sat down at it.

He sat silently and patiently and waited until Kaoru came back from taking her shower until jumping up and annoying her. Kaoru affectionately rubbed his head and sat down at the table with him in her lap listening to his latest adventure to try and scare Erica. Kaoru laughed at this latest escapade of adventure from the energetic 3 year old. Kaoru turned to Erica who was making the last of the pancakes.

"Hey Erica!"

"Hey Mom!" He mimicked but still using mom for respect to his mother.

"I am not a horse so I won't respond to hey except with annoyance."

"Ok, fine. I was just wondering when little Yukio's next birthday is, is all. No need to get upset."

"I know that Kao. His next one is in almost a year why?"

"Just wondering when you are going to tell-"

"Don't you dare say his name Kaoru!" Erica said loudly over the man's name.

"-about Yukio." However Erica still caught it. Erica turned around and glared at Kaoru.

"What did I say about saying his name in my presence?"

"Not to."

"Exactly, so if you want to get breakfast and go shopping with us what do you have to do?" Erica asked pretending to be really mad at Kaoru. Kaoru immediately got out of her chair and ran around to hug Erica's knees pretending to sob.

"I'm sorry Mommy," she wailed, "I promise that I will be good from now on! Please forgive me mommy!" It was too much for Erica so she started to laugh really, really hard until she heard Yukio in the background crying. She walked around Kaoru and went over to where her son was standing by the table; his brown haired head was just brushing the table's underside. She knelt down and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek which made him stop crying and made him yell;

"Ewwwe! Mommy slobbered on me!" This caused Erica and Kaoru to laugh at the face that the grossed-out 3 year old made in response to the kiss. He scowled at the two women one who was his real mother and the other his godmother/aunt as he wiped his face on his sleeve. Erica walked back over to the stove and saved the last batch of pancakes from being burned. Erica sighed and looked out of the window above the sink. She turned back and picked up the plate. She set it down on the table and allowed Kaoru and Yukio to grab their own sausage and pancakes before she got her own.

Erica quietly laughed to herself as she watched the two eat, stuffing their faces as if it was their last meal ever. 'I guess that my cooking must be better than I thought.'

Erica pulled into a parking spot in the parking lot for the Aventura Mall of Florida, making sure that it wasn't too far back so that they didn't have to walk all that far. They got out and proceeded to walk towards the entrance after getting Yukio out of his car seat. Kaoru and Yukio immediately dragged Erica to one of their favorite stores; the candy shop. Erica grudgingly bought them several bags of candy apiece before leading them out of the store. They then went to Borders to buy some books that took them a while because they all love books.

Yukio then complained about being hungry. After all, a toddler can only go for so long without a meal. So they went down to the 'cafeteria' and bought some lunch. Yukio was busy playing with the little toy in his happy meal so Erica and Kaoru talked about more adult things, like baseball.

"So I think that Kenshin is starting to warm up to you Kao."

"Ya think? I am not so sure about that Erica. I think that he thinks that I am a viper or some other venomous snake. He won't come near me except for when we are on the field. But then again you know how I get on the field." Erica rolled her eyes before replying.

"Oh yes. You just focus solely on that ball, Miss second baseman with a shortstops arm."

"Awe, shut up Erica, you're just jealous, rumored best female catcher ever."

"Oh how sweet! My two best friends in a fight over who is more popular." A voice cut in. Erica looked up to see Missi standing there laden down with her own bags. Erica nodded towards the empty seat whish Missi took immediately. Erica just shook her head.

"Naw, that isn't what we are fighting about, Missi. It is more like the fact that Kenshin is warming up some to her."


End file.
